Colwyn Bay railway station
| code = CWB | image_name = ColwynBayStation1-P1042428.JPG | caption = Colwyn Bay Station up platform 4 January 2006 | manager = Arriva Trains Wales | locale = Colwyn Bay | borough = Conwy County Borough | start = October 1849 | platforms = 2 | usage1112 = 0.309 | lowint1112 = 4,462 | usage1213 = 0.310 | lowint1213 = 4,772 | usage1314 = 0.305 | lowint1314 = 4,116 | usage1415 = 0.295 | lowint1415 = 3,989 | usage1516 = 0.286 | lowint1516 = 4,224 | gridref = SH851791 | dft_category = D }} Colwyn Bay railway station ( ) is on the Crewe to Holyhead North Wales Coast Line. History Colwyn Bay station was opened by the Chester and Holyhead Railway in October 1849; originally named Colwyn, it was renamed Colwyn Bay in 1876. The station is in an unusual location straddling a curved section of track. As a result, the track bed is cambered so that trains come to rest at the station platform at a significant tilt. In recent years enforcement action was taken by the Environment Agency when fuel oil spilled from the over-filled tanks of a diesel engine and percolated through the track bed and flowed onto the nearby beach, polluting it. The current station consists of the platform faces that served the former fast lines (the section from here to Llandudno Junction was quadruple track until the 1960s). The platform faces to the slow lines were taken out of service and that on the "down" (westbound) side has been obliterated as a result of the construction of the A55 Images of diversion of North Wales Coast Railway at Colwyn Bay to accommodate A55 dual carriageway (along with the old station goods yard). The main station building stands on what was the down island platform. Facilities Ticket barriers are in operation at this station, as are special blue lights in the toilets to stop people abusing intravenous drugs. The station has a footbridge and sheltered seating, along with digital information screens and automatic train announcements on both platforms. Lifts provide full step-free access to each side. The ticket office is staffed all week, from 06:15 until 19:15 on weekdays and from 11:15 to 18:15 on Sundays.Colwyn Bay station facilities National Rail Enquiries; Retrieved 11 January 2017 Services Mondays to Saturdays: * Arriva Trains Wales operates an alternate hourly service between Holyhead and Birmingham International or Cardiff Central via Wrexham General. A few early morning/late evening trains start/finish at rather than Birmingham or Cardiff. * Arriva Trains Wales also operates an hourly stopping service between Llandudno and Manchester Piccadilly via . All of these services call at Abergele & Pensarn and Shotton, with some extended through to/from . * Virgin Trains (West Coast) operates a number of services from Holyhead and Bangor to London Euston. Two weekday services operate between Birmingham New Street and Crewe-Bangor/Holyhead. On Sundays there is an hourly service each way, westbound to Holyhead and eastbound to Crewe plus four through trains to London. }} }} }} References Further reading * External links Category:Railway stations in Conwy County Borough Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1849 Category:Railway stations served by Arriva Trains Wales Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains Category:Colwyn Bay Category:1849 establishments in Wales Category:Rail junctions in Wales Category:Railway stations opened in 1858 Category:Railway stations closed in 1897 Category:Railway stations opened in 1897 Category:Railway stations in Denbighshire Category:Railway stations opened in 1848 Category:Rhyl